Mating Season
by drace-hunter
Summary: [narusasu]paired fic with Vet Trip. A lemonish fic but not really that bad. kitty love. ...or heat... whatever...


**Drace** : _the muses wouldn't shut up. So i went on and wrote... and i came out with a lemonly flavored compion fic to Vet Trip. It's four in the morning... so any errors in spelling are because i'm so sleepy the words are blurring... but it just kept poking me... so here it is. mymusesare trying to tell me it would be smart/ it would be fun to write about kakashi and iruka from the first story... my head is trying to shut them up. anyways. feel free to comment.

* * *

_

**Mating Season

* * *

**

Sasuke had forgotten that he wouldn't be alone this mating season. He had felt the stirring of "heat" as usual, but also knew that he wasn't even going to go near the balcony.

He could already hear the mewling of other female cats out there. Pink never let them in. He was glad. He didn't like them.

Thinking about mating, he remembered that his brother lived in the room beside Pink's. The female cats no doubt meowed over there too. Pointless really.

Itachi -as he'd been named- didn't like other cats. He wanted his human. Weird really. But not really a bad choice. Kisame -or Fish as Sasuke liked to think- wasn't annoying like Pink could be. He was quiet and gave Itachi what he wanted, and even some of what he hadn't wanted but later enjoyed.

Sasuke gave a cat smile as he thought of his brother hissing and spitting at anyone who went near Kisame during mating season. It was the only time his brother got so emotional.

Itachi also got a lot more affectionate with his owner too. He'd rub against his legs and purr softly. Sasuke had a feeling that Kisame was aware of what it was Itachi was going through. He never tried to shoo Itachi away, but gave him more attention.

Itachi never answered Sasuke when he asked his brother if he ever tried to hump Kisame's leg, or nuzzle against the mans groin. Sasuke took this to mean that he had, and perhaps still did.

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts as Pink came into the room and sighed at the balcony. She marched over and closed the blinds. Huffing and talking about how annoying those cats were. She muttered something about mouse traps on the balcony and then picked up a brush to comb her hair before she left to go to her university medic classes.

Sasuke opened and eye and looked at her when she started to snicker. She then looked at him and said...

"I could almost feel sorry for Sai, that poor bastard is going to have his balls scratched off when he goes annoying Kisame. I mean it's stupid... Kisame doesn't like the guy, he's a bastard with a capital B! But the jerk just keeps on pushing. Doesn't help that he is the rent collector for this floor. I bet Itachi will scratch that idiot up real good... I'll have to get Kisame to tell me about it when the season is over... no way in hell I'm making the mistake of trying to go over there with Itachi all 'hiss hiss get away from my fishy hiss hiss' haha it's just so weird to see him all bent out of shape like that. Never mind how weird it is seeing him all over Kisame." Sakura babbled as she tied her shoelaces.

Sasuke purred with approval at the thought of that Sai bastard getting what he deserved at the claws of his brother. The human was a jerk and if he was stupid enough to try and take away Kisame from Itachi... he was signing his own death wish. Itachi was POSSESSIVE!

Sakura gave him a quick pet on the head before she trotted out the door with a last call of "Behave! I'll be home at nine!" the door closing and locking behind her.

Sasuke yawned, he hated mating season...

Sasuke was interrupted from this thought as he was suddenly knocked down off of the footstool he had been sitting on. He was about to get up and hiss his fury, when he instead let out a sudden yowl.

This promptly turned into a loud purr and followed by a wantonly growl of approval.

Naruto gave his own purr as he bit at the back of Sasuke's neck and continued to hump wildly into the black cat underneath him.

Sasuke hadn't remembered that Naruto was here for this mating season. He was quite pleased right now that he was. Giving a sharp yowl as Naruto gave a particular hard thrust. Sasuke gave a kitty pout only at the fact he wasn't the one humping, but the humped. Naruto gave his ear a lazy lick and continued to thrust away... Sasuke forgot his pout as heavier purring instead came out.

* * *

Sakura had had a long LONG day. It had started out waaaaay to early because of the damn cats -not her own two angels, but those bloody felines on the balcony- yowling to all kingdom come.

Then she had the displeasure of running into Sai, the rent collector on her way out. The guy was such a prick. He thought his shit didn't stink... but the guy was in for a bad day if he was going to pester Kisame like she thought he was. Itachi would claw the jerk to death hopefully.

That was a weird thing that she never really talked about with anyone but Kisame and Sasuke... if you could count him. Itachi was obsessed with his owner... not other cats during his heat. Kisame had gotten a bit pink when she mentioned it once. She had a sly smile as she put one and one together to get two.

Kisame didn't mind the fact. He liked it.

She didn't care. Kisame was entitled to whatever happiness he could get. His life wasn't roses. His family had given him grief, and he had sworn off all relationships after a really bad breakup with his last boyfriend. If a cat could make him happy... who was she to say anything. Kisame was kind to her, and never said a thing about her sorry love life. Why should she say anything about his? Plus... Itachi would keep creeps like Sai away from kind hearted, but never openly rude Kisame.

After her run in with rent rat Sai she had been late to her class. Then she had realized she'd forgotten her text books on her desk for one class. Then the papers for a presentation for another. Then she had work, where she had been nothing but fingers for the whole night. She had never broken that many dishes, nor dropped that many thing in all of her time at the restaurant. Tenten had given her a smile and a free cup of coffee and piece of pie stating that tomorrow was going to be a better day... because surely she got out all the badness today. Sakura had agreed.

Then! To top it off... the damn elevator was broken. Stupid thing. Her feet where killing her. But she slugged up the six flights of stairs. When she passed by Kisames door, she was, and wasn't surprised to her a low growling purr from behind it. She thought she heard Kisame saying something to Itachi but she just smiled and moved on. It wasn't her place to pry.

When she got to her own door, she was going to be happy to just sit down, then maybe hope Sasuke would be sweet enough to allow her a pet and some company in her chair as she watched a show or two on television. Naruto would probably do his impersonation of a pair of slippers for her and warm her feet.

So, she was rightfully surprised when she opened her door to hear Sasuke making an odd rumbling meow.

Worried something might be wrong -to add more to a bad day!- she went looking for the black cat. She was shocked to say the least when she found him... and Naruto... both...

She was wide eyed as she stared stupefied at them as Naruto continued to happily rut away at Sasuke who seemed more then content to let him do so.

Sakuras lips twitched as she back away from the little den where the two were engaged with each other on the floor in front of Sasuke's usual perch window. It would just figure she would have a gay cat too. I mean Itachi liked Kisame... so why wouldn't Sasuke like guys too? At least Sasuke stuck to the same species.

That last thought was the straw that broke her straight face. She burst into giggles which evolved into laughter soon after.

She thought she heard Sasuke yowl unhappily and Naruto give a short meow back.

Naruto then trotted out and meow up at her as if he hadn't just be banging Sasuke like a bloody drum. Sakura tried to keep the smile off her face. But it was just so funny... she waggled a finger at Naruto and tried to keep a straight face and not to laugh out as she tsked at him.

"Honestly Naruto! What AM I going to do with you, you frisky thing you! Ramming poor Sasuke like that! Bad enough he acts like he has a stick up his butt... now you have to go and put YOU up his butt!..." at that Sakura couldn't help the laughter that escaped her.

She must have been laughing pretty loudly and for a while when she heard a knock at her door. Naruto gave a saucy meow at her. As though he knew full well what she was thinking and laughing at. She saw Sasuke sulking and glaring at Naruto.

When she answered the door still giggling, she was only faintly surprised to she Kisame there. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just... just really funny Kisame-san. Would you like to come in? Or is Itachi pacing the door as we speak?" she said with a teasing grin. "You could bring him over... I don't think Sasuke will be impressed but you can... actually I think it might serve Sasuke right if you did! He always seemed to tease poor Itachi whenever we went over afterwards... Itachi can get all his funnies out at Sasuke now." She said with a look over her shoulder at the sulking black cat. He hissed at her.

Kisame was blushing slightly, but then seemed more curious as he nodded and went back to get Itachi.

He quickly came back with the black cat content in his arms, and purring faintly as he licked at one of Kisame's arms. Itachi looked up at her as he saw they were going in. Ears flattening as though getting ready to hiss at her for trying to make a pass at his Kisame. She gave the cat a smile.

"I'm not gonna touch him Itachi... just give him some tea and a funny story... maybe pull out what you might have done to that dumb arse Sai and then send him home to bed with you in tow..." she said sweetly. Opened the door wider for Kisame and chuckling at the blush Kisame sported, and how Itachi gave a tiny growl which gave a good 'that better be all you do woman'.

Kisame didn't put Itachi down like he would have had it been a different time, but instead kept Itachi in his arms, who didn't seem to mind in the least. Sakura told Kisame to have a seat and went to put the tea on.

* * *

Kisame was surprised when Sasuke hissed at Sakura as she passed. He usually didn't hiss for any old reason, Sakura looked down at the cat and laughed at him. This probably had something to do with why she had been laughing.

He looked down at Itachi when he let out a hiss. Kisame soon spotted why when he saw the white cat Sakura had taken back from the Vet at his feet. The cat's name was Naruto if he remembered correctly.

Naruto looked at Itachi then Kisame himself. Then gave a catty grin and a loud meow. Tail swishing back a forth pleased. Itachi seemed to blink at the other cat. Gave another little hiss then turned back to rubbing against Kisame's own arm. His tongue rasping over the skin now and then.

Naruto then trotted off towards the kitchen where Sakura was. Sasuke gave a hiss at him too. Naruto only stopped to give a playful swish of his tail and a chirped meow before going on after Sakura. Sasuke seemed to sulk, then follow.

Kisame was confused at that. Sasuke wasn't oft to do sulking. Maybe Naruto had beaten him in a play fight. Kisames thought train crash as Itachi began to kneed.

Kneed hid paws -without claws- right over his groin. Giving a quiet purr and rubbing against Kisame arms too. Itachi was a horny cat. But Kisame really REALLY didn't mind. Except for maybe the cat part. If Itachi had been a human... Kisame let that thought run away. Itachi wanted attention NOW.

Kisame gave the black cat a strong pet along his back. Itachi arched happily into it. Purring a bit louder at it. He had a feeling Itachi would have started humping if Sakura's voice hadn't called into the room asking how many sugar cubes Kisame took in his tea again. Itachi gave a glare and a hiss at the kitchen door.

Kisame chuckled softly at him and rubbed under Itachi's chin to appease him for the time being. Itachi tipped his ear at him, giving a mild glare before closing his eyes and lifting his head for more chin scratchies.

* * *

Sakura reentered the room to set down the tray with tea and a couple of cookies she had taken out for Kisame and herself to nibble on with their tea. She saw Kisame was scratching Itachi behind the ears and then slipping back to rub his neck just before his shoulder then back up to his ears for more scratching. Itachi was giving a solid thrumming purr of approval.

Sakura smiled at the image. Itachi really loved Kisame's attention. This thought triggered questions about the meeting with Sai, which triggered her thoughts about Sasuke who was still sulking and ghosting after Naruto.

Naruto wasn't doing anything more then playfully meow at the unhappy cat. Sakura had a feeling Naruto wasn't going to do anything while she was in the house. Which was actually a nice thought. She thought it was cute right now... but she didn't want to see them at it, or hear them at it. But from the look on Sasuke's little furry face... he wanted to be doing it until mating season was over thank-you-very-much.

"Well I'm guessing you were wondering why I was laughing before" she said finally to Kisame after he had take his first couple of sips from his tea. Itachi was still being pet softly with his other hand.

"Yes, If it hadn't been for so long I would have passed it off as just a funny thing on the television... but you were laughing like you were about to bust a gut. What was so funny?" He asked gruffly -as was his natural voice- her as he set down his eat to pick up a cookie.

"I came in from outside. And heard Sasuke make an odd sound. Really odd, never heard it. Like a growl meow. Well I went looking for him thinking something might be wrong... snickers ...nothing was wrong. In fact he was quite HAPPY at the time." Sakura started giggling again. Sasuke just hissed at her from his spot near Naruto. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I was really surprised. There was Sasuke pinned on the floor with Naruto having his merry way with him. It was just so funny." she was set off in another fit of giggles when Naruto gave a cheery meow, and puffed out his chest a bit as though very proud of himself. Kisame joined her in a chuckle or two. Itachi seemed to give Sasuke a smirk to which Sasuke gave a huff, looking like he would leave the room, but he merely turn his back on them. It seemed he wasn't going to be going far from Naruto anytime soon.

"So...what happened when rent rat Sai went knocking on your door? Itachi kill him? Did he did he! Oh please say he did!" Sakura asked. Kisame looked at her and gave another chuckle before fondly looking at the black cat in his lap. Petting him as he looked up and told her.

"Sai was being his normal pushy bossy self. Helped himself in. Itachi wasn't impressed and growled at him. Hissed a couple of times too. Nothing too much though. But then Sai got it into his head that just because when I answered his questions and told him I wasn't seeing anyone and was gay that that meant he could feel me up..." Kisame said, Sakura interrupted at this point with a venomous,

"THAT BASTARD! How dare he ... how could he... oooooooH! I'll take out my steel toed boots next time he comes round and kick him in the jewels good and hard! That bastard!" she sputtered and cursed some more. Naruto seemed to understand too, his ears lay on the back of his head and he growled and yowled along with her. Kisame smiled at it. It was nice to know that someone understood him a bit. Sakura didn't treat him different because he was gay... or because of his interest now with Itachi. She just cared about him as a... well... like an older brother/little sister kind of thing.

"Yes... well... I think he learned not to do it. EVER. Again. Itachi left his hand pretty damn bloody. Even got a swipe off at his face. I got a hold of Itachi before he could get a good jump at his face though. I didn't want to have the jerk trying to get Itachi killed. He got huffy after it of course... but with Itachi still hissing and spitting and him, a growl and angry yowl in between, he beat a quick retreat saying he'd have that thing put down. The land lord called me not ten minutes later telling me to give Itachi a pet on the head and whatever treats he liked best." Kisame smiled as Sakura howled with laughter. Naruto gave an approving yowl, Sasuke seemed to have been listening and gave a meow too. Itachi just gave a lazy purr with hooded eyes and lazy tail swishes.

Kisame and Itachi left not too long afterwards. Sakura yawning and heading to bed too. Giving Naruto a look she told him one final thing before closing the door to sleep.

"...as long as I don't hear it or see it... just keep the sulker happy alright? Good boy Naruto. See you in the morning. Night."

Naruto gave a meow in response. Then got a gleam in his blue eyes as he stalked off to hunt.

* * *

Naruto didn't have to look far for Sasuke. He was still sulking about in the main room. Naruto didn't know why he was so upset. He had heard from other cats that had gone to see the old lady vet that if they were caught mating by their owners, they would get sprayed with water, or locked in different rooms. Some even said that they got FIXED! Naruto wasn't dumb. He knew not to get caught if he could help it. No way he was giving Sakura a reason to cut his furballs off.

Naruto stalked silently closer towards Sasuke. Lowering himself to the ground in ready for the attack. One... two... three!

Sasuke let out a surprised yowl.

Naruto bit the back of his neck then mounted up without another thought. Sasuke didn't seem to mind even though he growled at him.

Naruto knew he'd shut up after he started though. And with that thought, Naruto got down to the fun and games!

Sasuke started giving off the pleasant meow growl purr of his and Naruto just gave a growl and bit a bit harder at Sasuke's neck.

'_Harder you stupid vet reject_!' Sasuke yowled at him. Naruto gave a growl at him and gave a sharp jerk which caused Sasuke to mewl and quiver under him.

'_Shut up "bitch" you'll wake the human'_ Naruto growled right back. Sasuke didn't say anything more but just kept mewling and purring now and then. Naruto was rightfully pleased with himself.

* * *

Sasuke groomed himself in front of the television as he waited for Naruto to come and pounce him again. It was actually surprising how much stamina the other cat had.

Sasuke gave a cat smirk at the thought. He had no complaints. Naruto was horny? GREAT! Naruto wanted to rut him into the floor? Even better! Naruto could recover and come back to jump him after only five, ten minutes rest. Perrrrrfect.

Sasuke gave off a yowl -again- as Naruto surprised him -again- and sneak attacked him from behind -AGAIN!- and mounted and rut away -thankfully!- and Sasuke forgot to be angry about being caught unaware like that.

Naruto growled possessively in his ear as he bit his neck to keep him still and quieter as he humped away. Sasuke had no problem with this... except maybe the thought that he should be on top... but he was enjoying this too much to try and fight with Naruto. Plus, Naruto had annoyingly always won when it came to out and out fighting. Naruto was Tom and that was that. Sasuke couldn't say he minded... especially when Naruto did that particular thrust that made him mewl like a little kitten.

Nope. Sasuke didn't mind in the least!

Naruto gave an approving growl.


End file.
